Shadow Dancer
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: A possible one shot a glimpse in the life of the shadow elemental Talon. This is Yaoi and may become more reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Shadows danced through the temple a lone warrior following them with delicate movements. It was Talon's day off, his one day to be at rest. The shadows that artfully flitted around over the land, and waters around the planet were his.

One moment he was in one spot, the next he was in another.

There was an art to this each movement to be executed gently like the wind. One did not push a shadow, one flowed with it. Patience, grace, and slow movements they were the basis for an art only he knew. The delicate steps over water, following the flowing shadows.

The ripple of the long pants he wore a breath. All where linked in this world of shadows. Each breath, every beat of a heart he felt. Some more then others some lesser then others. But, all within this world of black and white were linked. From the smallest child to the oldest saiyan. Thoughts, dreams, whispers of prayers anything said within the darkness of a shadow he could hear.

It made it incredibly hard sometimes to converse with one person. Hearing many all at once, but he'd leaned how. It took patience to feel it out. One did not turn their back on a shadow, for that is when they would miss the artful steps. Talon did not creep it was beneath him. Talon danced through the shadows, his home his companions.

His favorite place to sit even on his day off was behind the throne. Cloaked in shadows the saiyan male was left alone hungering for the darkness of space. The ultimate and purity of it his element. He could constantly be passed by, if ones eyes could pierce the darkness of those cloaking shadows they would see the soft sad look.

The longing hungry look Talon kept hidden from his students and his master alike. He was a master, a teacher, A guard, and a friend. Some days though, Talon was incredibly withdrawn almost hungry for something. On days like this he did not stay in one spot. One could not find him, for the Element of Darkness it was the day he hated the most. The day he lost his place in the world around him. Shadows don't have names, they don't have family. They have themselves, and nothing else.

Talon morned the loss of the one he loved. The one who held his passion for space, the one who was living his dream out. Even if that Saiyan had no idea, Talon knew. The hardest part was knowing he should be there. He should be standing at that person's side.. But chains are hard to break, even harder the ones woven around without ones will.

Talon must be strong

Talon was not allowed to be weak.

He was not allowed to express himself. It simply was not allowed. A shadow did not speak. A shadow watched, a shadow followed. Sometimes a shadow struck, but a shadow was not allowed to leave the chains that bound them.

If one looked who had the ability to see, they would see a man struggling to keep afloat. Struggling to keep themselves up one who had to force themselves to breathe to eat. The basic things of life. The chains suffocated, and choked sometimes. It forced Talon into acts he himself did not prefer to do. The keeping of the biggest secret, His immortality.

He would tell his students nothing of it. Bound by the oath of silence placed on him, he could only watch in horror. Elements true elements make a pact with their element. Talon's pact was forced by the one man who should never. His father seeing the incredible gift his child had impressed the issue of it on him.

His pleads went unnoticed unheard, of course they would. Shadows don't have a voice. They were seen, but not heard. It was funny though just once. He wished someone would hear his soul crying, his Element screaming in agony. Chains are a funny thing sometimes. Chains meant to protect can sometimes strangle and burn.

His element screamed for home, for love, and for freedom. Talon denied his basic need.

That burning ache that happened for others to find their other half. He was denied this he was a shadow..Shadows did not have another half there was only one.

At first it was a cough easily hidden when one knew how. An unnatural tiredness the next. Finally it was simply the urge to stalk and hunt. No one knew the torment that Talon delt with. None bothered to ask Talon was alone. Despite all around him he was incredibly alone..

Within shadowed places he'd hide nursing his tiredness his illness. His own Ki was poisoning him, and he allowed it. His own wasn't there and when he was there Talon could not find it in his heart to make himself known. One step was all he'd need that person was so close, Talon would bow his head and let that person walk on by.

Would watch with sorrowful eyes as they left and turn his back to rekindle his aching soul's darkness.

No one could guess at his pain, Talon did not speak of it. The true mate, the one the soul sought out. He knew who his was.

How could he now know? He'd dreamt of this person for years yearning to touch them, but terrified all in the same action. He'd watch them walk away back to their ship every time they came. After they left he'd sit in the darkness of the shadow's world pouring out his pain. Never the arms always the legs, never seen. His wounds were never seen. No medic had caught him. None would either. It was easy to bend light if your a shadow.

He hid it from the world that expected him to. Hid it from the world that loathed the darkness.

One step closer that person's boot brushed his pants. The cloth stirred, but did nothing else settling back. The violet eyes the sign of Talon's pact shed fresh tears that day. The scent that clung to the air in that persons wake he'd breathe like a man suffocating.

One little step and he couldn't take it.

He had no right after slaughtering so many. HE was not allowed happiness. Long red hair lay curled around his waist as he sat behind the throne. Red hair the color of blood sickness his element trying in vain to portray his hunger for life. No one got it no one understood it. No matter how he dyed it black the red shown through it easily. It was a refusal to remain silent. The Rebellious color of blood. He loathed it every day he lived.

He was stuck out in the hall one day waiting for one of his students when that person passed him. His eyes were drawn to them. It was like a moth to a flame the scent of the person drifting to his nose. That need stirred within deep down.

He was flirting with death at this point unbelieveably pale even for a saiyan. His soul screamed 'Look at me notice me I'm here' The person stopped right in front of him and turned dark eyes meeting violet. The slow lazy smile given was balm to his soul. The hand that touched the wall next to his head made him shudder. No touch was needed for that.

The words he'd heard them say to others finally coming to his ears alone.

"..Hello beautiful.."

Violet eyes widened his lips opened but nothing came. The chains that bound tight restructed movement even speech. Then that person leaned whispering softly.

"Aren't gonna say anything?"

his eyes locked with those wonderful dark eyes in front of him as he stared. One did not listen to a shadow they looked. Those violet eyes showing such pain so much saddness and hunger.

The hand that rested against the wall touched his mask fingers trailing along it pulling it down.

Skin to skin contact left him flushed breathless.

He longed to say it say anything.

This person his other half the Rogue. One unbound by Saiyan law the perfect counterpart to a shadow.

Those dark eyes that stared into his own narrowed slightly searching before the person spoke once more.

"Are you scared?"

Talon couldn't move, he couldn't breathe all he knew was what was in front of him. His eyes widening as this person leaned closer the arm that crept around his waist pulling him closer. His hands coming up to rest on the other's chest. The rogue's other arm creeping up fingers sneaking into that blood red hair. The most subtle of words coming.

"What's the matter sweet heart?"

Emotions danced over his face his defenses down.

Hope, this person saw him? Did he dare say anything?

Fear, What if he was rejected?

Want, He wanted to be seen by this person for so long.

Need, Breath entered his lungs suddenly the scent of the Rogue in his nose.

It was like a dam breaking suddenly a single soft shuddery breath taken as he spoke.

"..You.."

The dark skinned face so close to his own mischief dancing in the dark eyes. The cape the other wore fluttering in the faint breeze that came. The smouldering eyes that met his own scorching In their intensity.

Caught between the wall and this person Talon wasn't going any where. The lips that met his own made him whine fingers trailing down to his backside lifting. Long legs curling around as Talon's chains shattered. Not even an oath unwillingly given could bind him at this moment. The lips that teased out the long drawn out shuddery moan moved against his own in a smirk before resuming what they were doing.

There was nothing but him and this Rogue in front of him. Fingers teasing at the curve of his thigh as if beckoning him closer. Slowly the arms clad in darkness curled around the wonderful white of that cape covered neck. Talon crept closer to that burning flame.

It scorched his soul with kisses sweeter then honey.

He listened to the whispered words like a man listened to his heartbeat.

"It's alright sweetheart..They don't deserve you.."

Tears dripped down pale cheeks as Talon's pain was exposed his head sinking onto that shoulder as strong arms curled around.

For once someone carried him. He didn't need to be strong, he could cry. No one could keep him here. Stuck on a planet of light that choked him, that hurt with it's light. There was no need for an element of darkness to stay where they were weakest.

Author's note:

This one was...Tricky –; I wish Talon would behave sometimes...

Disclaimer:

The only thing I own is Talon..Everything else i'm just borrowing..


	2. Writhing Shadows

Talon stood leaned against the window of Turles's ship watching the play of the stars across the horizon out in space Talon thrived his hair growing sleek regaining it's normal color. It was a while before he went to Turles one evening curling his arms around the Rogue's arm he nuzzled the Pirate who turned his head nuzzling the shadowed saiyan. "What's the matter Sweet heart?"

Talon shook his head quietly purring "Nothing...Just content.."

Talon was speaking more slowly Turles was drawing him out of the shadows more. It took time careful coaxing on the pirate's part. But Turles found that Talon was more then willing to listen to him on it. Fingers stroked through the silky black hair as the black tailed Saiyan purred violet eyes closing his head resting in Turles's lap nuzzling one of the pirate's thighs.

"What are you up to Sweet heart?"

"Nothing just content..."

Turles smirked picking up the black tailed Saiyan who sat in the pirate's lap his arms curling around the pirate's neck."Are you sure your not thinking of something? Something naughty?"

Talon flushed looking off to the side a moment before Turles gripped his chin turning those Violet eyes to look at him"Wha?"

Turles leaned catching those lips earning a drawn out half purr half moan. Turles turned the dark tailed Saiyan around in his lap so Talon faced the window. The stars catching his eyes as he sat watching them Talon's hands rested on Turles's knees quietly. Turles's hands gripped the pale chin turning the dark tailed saiyan's head speaking."You love those stars don't you?"

Talon nodded slowly shivering as those fingers stroked down the slim chest. Here on the ship Talon wore next to nothing no armor, no gloves, or boots. A mewl of pleasure came as those fingers stroked along the collarbone moving closely along. Talon's head going back cheeks flushing as he allowed the pirate's touch. "Ahh! Turles Sama!"

"Yes Sweetheart?" Those clever fingers stroked one slim muscular thigh coaxing a shudder from the dark tailed Saiyan in his lap."You want something Sweetheart?"

Talon let out the softest of whines his head tipping back."Turrless Sama please..."

"What do you want Honey?" Turles smirked knowing his lover wouldn't be able to resist the next move. Turles rested his nose against Talon's neck before Drawing his tongue down Talon's neck earning a loud mewl of pleasure as well as a shudder."Ta Turles sama!"

The soft furred brown tail glided along Talon's drawing a soft whine from the dark tailed saiyan, before he'd twine his tail with Turles's.

Turles leaned back in his chair fingers roaming that soft, but lean body his eyes half closed in amusement listening to the whispered pleas coming. "What do you want sweetheart?"

It was a game between the two of them to see who could hold out longest. Sometimes it was Talon other times it was Turles who cracked.

The softest shudder went through Talon before he ground into the Pirate's lap earning a soft hiss from the pirate before he growled."Don't tease me sweet heart..."

Talon shuddered feeling that velvet tail caressing his eyes closing as his cheeks flushed his hands gripping the Pirate's knees. He didn't want to let go from the other's knees. His head tipping back to rest against the pirate's shoulder as he spoke"Turles..Please? Don't make me beg.."

The pirate smirked speaking softly nibbling Talon's ear gently"But I love listening to you beg..."

Talon arched as the Pirate started to tease him some more fingers gripping the arm rest now before Turles's fingers slipped lower."Come on sweet heart we both know your very good at it..."

Talon writhed under those skillful fingers teasing him in places no other had. His mouth opening as he gasped loudly tossing his head back."Ahh! Please, please Turles! Don't tease me.."

Turles nibbled the back of his neck speaking softly"Alright baby, I'll give you what you want.."

It was slow steady building to a break neck pace. Fingers gripping Turles's hair as the Pirate licked his neck. Talon's legs curled around Turles's waist as the other thrust into him"Harder! Ahhh Turles! Harder!"

Turles Grinned gripping the slim hips thrusting harder into the slim body on top of his own."How's that honey?" Talon groaned his head tipping against Turles's shoulder as the other thrust into him his tail gripping Turles's thigh.

"Oh god don't stop..Please.."

"Right there!"

It was a long drawn out shudder Talon's head going back as he screamed the other's name his hands tightly gripped in the Pirate's hair.

Turles growled his teeth latching onto Talon's shoulder as he hit his release. Fresh blood dripped down the pale shoulder as he rode out his release on the Pirate's leanth His eyes going shut as he sighed loudly. Talon felt the other slide out of him morning the loss before he felt those fingers in his hair.

"I didn't make you beg sweet heart..Not like I wanted to."

"..Thank you Turles.."

Gentle fingers stroked in an almost loving way as the Pirate chuckled at the half naked form in his lap curling up against him before Talon slowly stood walking away from the Pirate. Turles smirked watching him go tipping his head"Ahhh I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him walk away.."

A snort came from part of the crew that had walked in speaking softly"Captain what's that blood on your cape.."

Turles smirked licking his lips before eying his crew member speaking"...That's the sweetest blood I've ever tasted..."

The other rolled his eyes before speaking"Mmmhmmm... We're approaching Vegeta-sei sir, anything we should pick up?"

Turles raised one brow speaking"Yea... Pick up some good meat this time..."

The crew member nodded before going ahead walking out quietly.


End file.
